


Shower Songs

by whatever_im_trash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/F, Showers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever_im_trash/pseuds/whatever_im_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://fangirlltrash.tumblr.com/post/126658119960/bechloe-mitcheale-awful-aus-ciaoloueh</p><p>“So we’ve never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we’re showering at the same time and we sing duets.” AU // Also; “sometimes we’re showering at the same time and I can hear you moaning”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blank Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangirlTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTrash/gifts).



Nice to meet you, where you been?

I could show you incredible things

Magic, madness, heaven, sin

Saw you there and I thought

Oh my God, look at that face

You look like my next mistake

Love's a game, wanna play?

The first time it happened it had surprised Beca. She knew the walls where thin, but she didn’t think they were that thin. Beca’s love- no, weakness- for Taylor Swift was top secret. So when the unknown voice for the other side of the wall started belting out “Blank Space”, in the most beautiful voice the DJ had ever heard, she couldn’t help but sing along. She had no idea that the other person that just so happened to be taking a shower at the same time as her could hear her, let alone stop singing just to listen to her.

Cherry lips, crystal skies

I could show you incredible things

Stolen kisses, pretty lies

You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen

Find out what you want

Be that girl for a month

Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no

Chloe had stop singing when she heard a new voice join in. She knew she had this huge ridiculous smile on her face, the fact that someone who she didn’t even know would start singing with someone they didn’t know, and couldn’t even see for that matter. Made her giddy, well more then normal. The Redhead frowned when she heard the voice stop abruptly. “Don’t Stop,” She said loudly so the other person, who she assumed was a girl, could hear. There was no response so Chloe decided to start singing again.

Screaming, crying, perfect storms

I can make all the tables turn

Rose garden filled with thorns

Keep you second guessing like

"Oh my God, who is she?"

I get drunk on jealousy

But you'll come back each time you leave

'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

Beca’s face was bright red, realizing that that other person had heard her singing. What was going on with her?! Beca stayed quiet for a while letting the other girl sing. The DJ sang quietly under her breath not being able to control herself, Taylor Swift was her weakness and all. It didn’t take long for Beca to start harmonizing with the stranger, it was effortless if she was being honest, like they had done it a million times before. The burnett could hear the smile coming though the other person's voice, and it made her...happy.

'Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

It'll leave you breathless

Or with a nasty scar

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

But I've got a blank space, baby

And I'll write your name

The song ended and showers got cut off, but neither girl left. Chloe was the first to speak up, “Chloe,” She said simply. There was a moment of silence before she heard a muffled “Beca” in return. The Ginger smiled and went on with her day. The arrangement of singing while showing quickly became a routine for the two girls, Chloe always starting and Beca eventually joining in.

 

 


	2. Roman Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is sad

Silence, it was overwhelming for Beca this morning. She had been standing in her shower for at least five minutes just standing there waiting. The water from Chloe’s shower could be heard hitting the floor, and it was deafening. Five minutes and still not a single sound from Chloe. Nothing but silence, it was killing Beca. The DJ wracked her mind for a song that she thought her neighbor would know, one that Beca would not have a problem singing. Doing that said task was a lot more difficult than it should've been. Beca was strangely worried for her shower buddy, not that they were actually shower buddies. It's not like she had changed her schedule or anything (okay she totally did but that's beside the point). Seven minutes of silence before Beca finally found a song.

Do you remember the taste of my lips that night

I stole a bit of my mother's perfume

Cause I remember when my father put his fist through

The wall that separated the dining room

And I remember the fear in your eyes

The very first time we snuck into the city pool

Late December with my heart in my chest and the clouds of my breath

Didn't know where we were running to

But don't look back

Its rare for Chloe Beale to have an off day, but when it does happen everyone knows it. After a long crap day all the Redhead wanted to do was take a nice long shower, drink a glass of wine, and watch a shitty reality TV show before going to bed. The Ginger could hear her neighbors shower running, she felt kinda weird for not singing but the only songs that were coming to mind were sad and depressing ones. She didn’t want Beca to feel sad so she decided to just keep quiet. The silence was loud and overpowering many of the thoughts from Chloe’s day. Chloe jumped when she heard Beca’s voice, singing loudly filling the silence with comfortable ease. It took a moment but Chloe recognized the song and joined in, a smile working its way onto her face. And for once that day it wasn’t forced.

We'll be looking for sunlight

Or the headlights

Till our wide eyes burn blind

We'll be lacing the same shoes

That we've worn through

To the bottom of the line

And we know that we're headstrong

And our heart's gone

And the timing's never right

But for now let's get away

On a Roman holiday

Beca smiled hearing the other girl's voice fading into the song. Their voices mixing in a way that made the song sound new. The butterflies that erupted in her stomach weren't new to Beca, they appeared whenever she could hear her neighbor. It was odd, their relationship, never meeting face to face. Always a few seconds off from each other, hearing voices drift down the hall right before one stepped into their apartment. Or just flat out not having the courage to open the front door when a voice was heard. Five time’s, Beca could of met Chloe. Five time’s she heard her right outside her doorway, keys jingling in hand as the not-so-stranger sang one song or another. Five time’s she had her hand on the door handle but refused to turn it. Yet here she was, initiating a strained form of contact, muffled through shitty walls.

Could you imagine the taste of your lips

If we never tried to kiss on the drive to Queen's

Cause I imagine the weight of your ribs

If you lied between my hips in the backseat

I imagine the tears in your eyes

The very first night I'll sleep without you

And when it happens I'll be miles away

And a few months late

Didn't know where I was running to

But I won't look back

Chloe felt like she was in a hazy dream. A strange figment of her imagination had escaped and became real. Why she hadn't just gone over to Beca’s and invited herself in was unknown, it's what the redhead would do normally. Something told her she should, yet at the same time it’s not like Beca had made any effort to reach out until now. Maybe this was her opening, Beca started singing. She was comfortable with this, Chloe just had to give it that little push to make it real. Okay not “real” because this was real, even if it was pretty gosh darn weird. Just to make is physical (Stop it! Get your mind out of the gutter you perv!). Is it really that bad to want a face to match a voice and a name?

We'll be looking for sunlight

Or the headlights

Till our wide eyes burn blind

We'll be lacing the same shoes

That we've worn through

To the bottom of the line

And we know that we're headstrong

And our heart's gone

And the timing's never right

But for now let's get away

On a Roman holiday

Something was happening or was about to happen, something big, Beca could feel it. her pulse sped up causing the butterflies in her stomach to beat their wings harder. She could hear Chloe thinking as she sang, she could feel the emotions her neighbor had filtering through cracks in the walls and the pitch of her voice. It was beautiful and as scared as Beca felt she wanted more. The DJ cursed herself silently for not turning that damn handle at least once. why couldn’t she just sack up and do this one tiny thing. Chloe seemed nice enough it's not like she was going to bite (Not that biting would be a bad thing if you catch my drift). The point was that Chloe was a nice person who sang Taylor Swift in the shower, then would tell Beca to have a nice day.

Feet first, don't fall

We'll be running again

Keep close, stand tall

Chloe let her voice trailed off leaving Beca to sing by herself  for a few moments. The Ginger took a deep breath, counted to three then began talking. “Hey Bec’s” She said loud enough for the other girl to hear. Chloe waited till Beca stopped singing and took it as a sign to keep talking. “I was wondering if you would wanna go get lunch tomorrow?” Normally chloe would of recommended coffee but she knew the girl in the shower on the other side of the wall hated mornings. Lunch was a much safer bet. “You know finally meet face to face?” Chloe waited nervously for a response trapping her bottom lip between her teeth. A quiet “Yeah, totally. That’d be awesome” came through the wall causing the girl to let out a small squeal as she turned the water off. “Okay great, Can’t wait I’ll be at your door at like three okay?” Chloe smiled and stepped out of the shower once she got a confirmation from the other girl. Maybe this day wasn't that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo???? let me know i know it took forever to get this up but hey at least it is
> 
> Roman Holiday - Halsey

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay so that was....that...urm hit me up on tumblr at whatever-im-trash let me know what you think...i know its short so yeah


End file.
